Really You Love Me? (XiuHan)
by littlenaa
Summary: [ Chapter 1 / ? ] Luhan bertemu Minseok, murid baru di sekolahnya. Dan Luhan berniat untuk mencoba mencintai Minseok agar ia dapat berpaling dari mantan kekasihnya. Akankah itu berhasil? :D XiuHan Fanfiction RnR juseyoooooo :3


[Fanfiction] [Really You Love Me?] [XiuHan]

Author : littlenaa

Tittle : Really You love Me?

Main Cast : Kim Min Seok – Xi Luhan

Support Cast : Temukan sendiri ^o^

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/School Life

Warning : Boy x Boy , typo bertebaran , cerita tidak menarik tapi di paksakan menarik , **review juseyo :3**

**^O^ HAPPY READING ^O^**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Minseok's PoV**

Di musim gugur ini, aku Kim Min Seok dan kakak lelakiku pindah rumah dari hokkaido, jepang ke seoul, korea selatan. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa, itu semua karena kakakku yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon harus melanjutkan kuliah disana. Pasti kalian juga bertanya kenapa nama kakakku dan namaku adalah nama orang korea. Itu karena memang kami adalah orang korea. Hanya karena ayah kami menikah lagi dengan seorang perempuan jepang tahun lalu dan kami harus pindah ke jepang pada saat itu, dan ternyata 2bulan yang lalu ayah dan ibu tiriku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil jadi aku hanya berdua dengan kakakku sekarang ini.

Hidup kami masih bisa tercukupi karena dulu ibu tiriku memiliki caffe di jepang dan di seoul, sekarang telah di urus olehku dan kakakku.

Hari ini hari pertama di sekolah baruku. Aku pergi sekolah berjalan kaki karena jarak sekolah dan rumahku memang tidak terlalu jauh.

Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak bersemangat untuk pergi bersekolah di sekolah baru jika boleh aku lebih memilih menjaga caffe sendirian. Tapi yang membuatku tetap sekolah adalah karena jalanan ini, ya sekarang aku berada di jalan setapak yang di sisinya menjulang tinggi beberapa pohon Maple. Karena ini musim gugur, daun-daun Maple berwarna kemerahan dan kecoklatan berguguran menghujaniku dan itulah yang aku suka. Pagi ini di bawah pohon Maple begitu terasa sejuk.

DUK!

Tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di depanku, mungkin karena aku terlalu fokus pada daun-daun Maple yang berjatuhan. Dengan segera aku membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Mi-mianhae, a-aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku gugup.

"hem, lain kali berhati-hatilah." Jawab orang yang di depanku ini dengan suara cuek dan dingin.

Dengan perlahan aku angkat wajahku dan melihat orang ini.

DEG!

'tampan'

Ya. Kata itulah yang langsung melintas dipikiranku setelah melihat wajah namja yang berada di depanku. Dengan jaket tebalnya, celana seragam berwarna coklat, memakai earphone, rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin itu sungguh membuatku terpesona.

"hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Tegurnya dan menatapku bingung.

BLUSH!

"a-ah, mianhae, ne, gomawo!"

.bodoh. kenapa aku malah jadi seperti orang bodoh?!

"sudahlah, emm. Seragammu sama dengan seragamku berarti kita satu sekolah, tapi kenapa aku baru melihatmu?" tanyanya sambil melihatku dari ujung kaki sampai mata kita bertemu, akupun langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Sungguh. Matanya membuatku berdebar-debar.

"oh i-itu, a-aku baru pindah ke seoul, dan aku juga murid baru hari ini." Ucapku sambil memainkan jari-jariku. Ini kebiasaanku jika aku gugup di hadapan seseorang. Tidak aneh kan?

"ooo, kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan. Aku kelas 12."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, aku tahu maksudnya untuk perkenalan tapi aku sangat malu untuk menggapainya. Perlahan demi perlahan aku mencoba membalas ulurannya dan akhirnya berhasil. Wajahku terasa panas walaupun angin dingin pagi ini membelai wajahku.

"a-aku Kim Min Seok, a-aku kelas 11, bangapseumnida Lu-Luhan-ssi"

"ne, bangapta. Mau berangkat sekolah bersamaku?" tawarnya dengan memperlihatkan senyum menawan di bibirnya. Oh tuhan, senyum menawannya saja sudah membuatku meleleh. Namja ini begitu tampan.

Aku mengangguk ragu, dan mencoba tersenyum. Walau aku tau pasti senyumku aneh karena aku sangat canggung.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba tangannya menarik tanganku. Dia berjalan mendahuluiku. jadi Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang tegap dengan terkejut. Wajahku sangat panas, rasanya seperti semua darah naik pada wajahku.

"baiklah, ayo. Tidak usah canggung bersamaku." Katanya santai.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Tapi aku tersenyum. Hari pertama yang mendebarkan. Apa aku menyukai namja ini? Menyukainya pada pandangan pertama di bawah hujan Maple? Sangat indah.

==== Di sekolah ====

"masih sepi?" tanyaku pada Luhan sambil melihat-lihat sekitar sekolah.

"ya, sekolah ini masuk jam delapan pagi."

Aku hanya membentuk bulat bibirku. Setelah itu Luhan mengantarku ke ruang guru. Karena memang aku harus ke sana. Luhan pun pamit untuk pergi ke kelasnya duluan dan aku mengiyakan.

**Minseok PoV end**

.

.

.

**Luhan PoV**

Pagi ini aku bertemu dengan namja manis berpipi bulat di bawah pohon maple tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Setelah mengantarnya ke ruang guru dan berpamitan untuk ke kelas duluan dan akhirnya di sinilah aku. di ruang klub. Klub musik tepatnya. Dan tentu masih sepi.

Saat aku sedang membersihkan alat musik yang ada di ruang klub, datanglah teman-teman ku.

"hey, pagi Luhan hyung." Sapa sunbaeku sekaligus teman klub ku, Oh Sehun.

"hm, pagi sehun." Jawabku singkat dan kembali membersihkan alat-alat musik.

"wajahmu terlihat cerah oppa? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia juga teman klubku.

"eh? Anni, tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh kedua pipiku.

"ah, mengaku saja. Tadi saat aku menunggu sehun di dekat gerbang kau bersama seorang namja manis. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat namja itu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasarannya.

Aku membulatkan mataku, tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup. Dia melihatku bersama Minseok? Gawat.

"a-ah? Di-dia namja pindahan, dia murid baru di sini. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya tadi pagi di jalan. D-dan aku mengajaknya untuk.. untuk berangkat bersama, la-lalu aku mengantarnya ke ruang guru setelah itu selesai. Aku ke sini." Tegasku dengan panjang dan lebar dengan sedikit terbata?

Tapi Aku melihat wajah tidak puas akan jawabanku di wajah 2 makhluk yang ada di depanku ini. Membuatku berekspresi seperti -_-

"kenapa cara bicara hyung terbata-bata seperti itu?" tanya Sehun yang aku yakin penuh tanda tanya di dalam pikirannya. Dan ini lah hal yang paling aku tidak suka.

"ya, tidak biasanya kau mengajak seorang namja berangkat bersama." Ucap Kyungsoo membuatku tidak bisa berpikir lagi untuk menjawabnya.

memang dua makhluk ini selalu mengintrogasiku jika melihat aku bersama dengan seorang namja lain, karena mereka tahu aku ini namja yang tidak bisa jatuh cinta semenjak aku putus cinta dengan namja bernama Zhang Yi Xing atau lebih akrab di panggil –Lay 3 bulan yang lalu. Jadi jika sekalinya ada namja lain di dekatku mereka akan bertanya dengan beribu pertanyaan tentang namja itu memastikan kalau dia namja yang aku suka dan bukan Lay lagi.

"hhh" aku menghela nafas panjang.

"dia memang namja yang manis. Aku sampai tertegun melihat wajahnya tadi pagi. Sudah puas kalian?"

"AAAAA! AKHIRNYAAAAAA" teriak mereka dengan girang. Pasti mereka senang karena pada akhirnya aku bisa berpaling dari Lay.

"berisik!" tegurku mendelik pada mereka berdua.

"ah hyung! Aku punya ide. Kalau memang hyung bisa berpaling dari Lay hyung, kau harus bisa berpacaran dengan namja tadi pagi, aku beri waktu sampai tanggal 1 desember nanti untuk mendekatinya. Bagaimana?" ucap Sehun antusias.

"benar juga! Ayo hyung. Hyung pasti bisa! Kami mohon." Tambah Kyungsoo juga. Dan mereka memasang wajah memelas juga puppy eyes andalan mereka. Membuatku ingin menjitak satu per satu kepala mereka dengan keras. Tapi bukan Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo lah jika mereka akan menyerah begitu saja jika aku menolak permintaan mereka.

"baiklah baiklah. Akan aku coba. Hentikan tatapan menggelikan itu!" kataku pada akhirnya dengan malas.

"HOREEE!" teriak kegirangan mereka lagi.

"oh ya hyung, siapa nama namja itu?"

"Minseok, namanya Kim Min Seok" Jawabku dengan tersenyum.

Ada benarnya juga perkataan mereka, mungkin dengan ini aku bisa berpaling dari Lay. Aku akan mencobanya. Terimakasih telah bertemu denganku Minseok.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Buat yang nunggu ff 'Lovely Kitty' sabar dlu ya :3 gomawo~**


End file.
